dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Cyclops Ceylon * Satan * Mrs. Satan | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker2_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle2 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Vengeance" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Vengeance | Writer3_1 = Robert Turner | Penciler3_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker3_1 = Jim Mooney | StoryTitle3 = Wildfire: "Mickey Kane" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mickey Kane | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = The Jester: "The Tiny Bank Robbers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Professor Other Characters: * Detective Hustace McGinty | Writer5_1 = George Brenner | Penciler5_1 = George Brenner | Inker5_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle5 = Bozo the Robot: "The Scrap Metal HiJackers" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker6_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle6 = The Ray: "Hammer Hand" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle9 = Wings Wendall: "Diane’s Revenge" | Synopsis9 = An enormous Axis air raid strikes the Westcott Aircraft Company. Mr. Westcott the famous industrialist is killed, right before the eyes of his daughter Diane. Wings Wendall and other defenders, soon reinforced from other air bases, turn the tables on the attackers; many many aircraft are shot down. Hours later, a bomber full of military officials arrives to inspect the attack scene. It's a B-17 Flying Fortress. Diane Westcott stealthily and single-handedly loads a large number of bombs aboard it, and pumps in all the fuel it can carry. Then she steals it. As she is taking off, Wings gets himself aboard the plane, reaches the darkened cockpit, and without quite seeing who she is, tries to stop her, but without looking closely enough to recognize him, Diane knocks him unconscious with a blunt object. When he regains his senses, they are both very surprised to be meeting like this. Diane tells him her plan, which is to fly directly to Berlin and bomb it. Wendall does some quick math; she does not have enough fuel to get back to any Allied territory. She knows this and doesn't care. Diane Westcott flies her B-17 across the Atlantic Ocean. At the French coast, they are jumped by three ME-109s; Wendall mans one of the gun turrets and shoots down two of them. From there, across France, across the Rhine, and up the rail line from Essen to Berlin, they soar at 40,000 feet, virtually invisible to German air defenses, but they need bottled oxygen to stay alive. Approaching Berlin and dropping to a good bomb-dropping altitude, they share one kiss, then Wendall takes the controls. Wings bombs Berlin! The Fuehrer is seen being arm-carried out of a crumbling building. A stupendous barrage of antiaircraft fire rakes the skies, and their plane is severely damaged. Wendall is wounded and blacks out; Diane flies the bullet-riddled plane to Sweden, and just barely makes it. There both she and Captain Wendall are hospitalized. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Diane Westcott * Diane's father * Swedish Doctor Locations: * Westcott Aircraft Factory and Airfield * * * Vehicles: * over a hundred assorted German warplanes * stolen B-17 Bomber * three Me-109s | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Alex Koda | Inker10_1 = Alex Koda | StoryTitle10 = Marksman: "Kill the Marksman" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * , as Major Hurtz (wears a monocle) Supporting Characters: * Vorka Villains: * * Locations: * | Notes = * Wings Wendall ends up in neutral Sweden at the end of this episode, where he would presumably be impounded or otherwise thwarted from returning to the war. He'll be back next issue. ** Wings Wendall gets head-konked unconscious by Diane, with a blunt object. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Rookie Rankin: “The Whiner”, art by Arthur Peddy ** Purple Trio, art by Alex Blum | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}